


Who Are You, And  Why Are You In My Yard?

by Domi300



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi300/pseuds/Domi300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga gets a surprise guest at 3 am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Are You, And  Why Are You In My Yard?

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything for Haikyuu so it's not my best work. Also didn't spend much time editing so sorry about any errors!

It had started off like any other dream, a swirl of shapes, colors, and vaguely familiar faces accompanied by the rumble of conversations previously held. It was the type of dream that he would forget the moment his eyes blinked open only to be blinded by the stream of light peaking through the curtains he always forgot to close. Nevertheless it was the type of sleep Suga needed after a day spent corralling unruly children. The type of sleep that follows a roommate free evening spent soaking in the tub and curling up on the sofa with a long forgotten novel. It had been the perfect evening, that is until a shattering sound startles him awake.  
Jumping up with a start, Suga frantically looks around his room still slightly disoriented. Getting out of bed, he stalks out of his room and towards the kitchen.  
Today’s the day I finally snap and kill Oikawa. Rounding the corner Suga prepares to give his longtime friend and roommate hell for breaking dishes at 3am only to find the kitchen… empty? In fact, everything looked exactly the way Suga left it before he went to bed. I swear I heard-  
His thoughts are interrupted by the barking coming from the backyard. E.T., the caramel colored lab Oikawa insisted they adopt a few years ago was barking repeatedly. Why is Oikawa in the backyard? Suga sighed and walked towards the back door ready to drag his mostly likely intoxicated roommate inside and put him to bed.  
“Oikawa do you have any idea what time… it… is.”  
“Such a good dog!”  
That’s… definitely not Oikawa…  
“You’re a good boy, aren’t you?” He was sitting on the ground with E.T. spread across his lap, rubbing the large dog’s back and scratching under his chin.  
“Uh… who are you?” Suga asked scratching his head and looking down at the man sitting comfortably in his backyard.  
The man finally glanced up, giving Suga the dopiest (and cutest) smile he’d probably ever seen.  
“Is this your dog?!” He stumbled to his feet, swaying a bit and almost falling over if not for Suga reaching out and grabbing his arm.  
“Yea… uh, how did you get back here?” Suga gave the man another once over now that he was standing. Suga should be mad, he should be infuriated at being woken up at 3am by a drunken stranger breaking into his backyard and petting his dog, but he’s not. In fact he’s finding himself distracted by killer thighs, broad shoulders, an adorable smile, and deep (although a bit hazy) brown eyes. Nope, he’s not mad one bit.  
It takes a few moments to realize he’s been staring instead of listening to what his handsome intruder has been saying.  
“-is name?” His words were a bit slurred.  
“Sorry what?” Suga snapped to attention.  
“What’s his name?”  
“Oh uh, E.T.” He stopped to consider the name for a second, running it through his drunken mind.  
“Like, like from the movie?”  
“Yea, from the movie.” Suga laughs to himself, remembering how Oikawa had begged him to name the dog after his favorite childhood character.  
“You’re such a good boy E.T.!” He was back to rubbing the dog’s head and grinning down at him.  
Suga was silent for a few minutes, watching the scene before him and wondering what kind of person broke into someone’s yard to pet a dog .  
“What’s your name?” Suga asked eventually.  
The man snapped his head up, his eyes widening as if he forgot Suga was standing there.  
“I’m Sa-, Sawa-,” Suga knew that look. He had seen it enough times over the years to know what was coming.  
“Ah, please don’t-” it was too late, the contents of the man’s stomach had been emptied onto Suga’s feet.  
“Sorry I-” the man’s eyes were slowly closing as he swayed back and forth.  
Reaching forward, Suga managed to catch him before he could fall and break something. If it wasn’t 3:30 in the morning, Suga would probably be laughing at his luck. Sighing, Suga began dragging the man towards the door, muttering the entire time about drunk strangers and ruined slippers.

 

Daichi didn’t need to remember the events of the night before to know that he had drunk way too much. The pounding in his head and the dryness of his throat served as reminders as to why he didn’t go out often. Sitting up was a slow and torturous process that was rewarded with a glass of water and 3 tablets of ibuprofen sitting on the coffee table in front of him. His vision was still blurry and and the room was too bright but at least his throat felt a little better. Rubbing his eyes and standing from the couch, Daichi walked towards the inviting smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen.  
“Kur...oo?” That’s not Kuroo… “Uhh…”  
“Oh good you’re awake!” The man turned around, smiling brightly as he stirred a pan of eggs. Now that Daichi stopped for a second to take in his surroundings he realized,  
“This isn’t my apartment.”  
“No,” The man turned off the stove, rubbing his hands on a towel he turned to face Dachi, “It’s not.”  
Daichi was extremely confused, “Uh, who are you?”  
“Sugawara Koshi.” He was still smiling widely as he offered his name.  
Now that Daichi's brain was functioning somewhat normally, he could appreciate the beauty of the man standing in front of him.  
“Wow.” Was the only word Daichi’s mind could process. How else do you describe an angel standing in front of you smiling like it isn’t 8 am on a Saturday morning?  
“Huh?” Suga quirked an eyebrow in confusion.  
“How did I uh, end up here?” Not realizing that he had said that out loud, he changed the topic.  
“Oh you don’t remember?” The smirk on Suga’s face gave Daichi the impression that it was something he was better off not knowing.  
“No I uh…” Dachi scratched his head, trying to conjure up images of his night out with Kuroo and Bokuto. “I didn’t do anything weird right?”  
Suga snorted and covered his mouth with his hand trying to hold back his laugh, “Define weird?”  
Daichi could feel the heat spreading across his cheeks and neck. “I am SO sorry!”  
“I thought you didn’t remember?”  
“I don’t but it was obviously something horrible.” Daichi had never felt more embarrassed in his life.  
“Don’t worry, don’t worry, it wasn’t that bad.” Suga said waving his hands yet laughing none the less.  
“...Seriously?”  
“Mhm, you only broke into my yard to pet E.T.” Suga nodded as he grabbed two plates from in the cabinet.  
“E.T.?” Daichi leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest.  
“My dog.” Suga added as he separated the food onto plates.  
“Righttt. Sorry…” Daichi scratched his head, looking around sheepishly.  
“That, and you threw up on my slippers.” Suga added as he offered Daichi a plate.  
“OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY.” Daichi bowed at the waist, his head spinning a bit at the sudden movement.  
“Don’t worry about-”  
“No, no, I’ll buy you another pair I swear and oh my god why are you being so nice to me ?” Daichi questioned as he finally took the plate out of Suga’s outstretched hand.  
Suga just made a noise, not offering a real answer as he walked past Daichi and sat at the table. Daichi followed reluctantly, his guilt still obvious.  
“What’s your name?” Suga finally asked after a few minutes of awkward silence.  
“Oh! Sawamura Daichi.”  
Suga nodded and smiled, “Like I said Sawamura-san, it was honestly no big deal. We’ve all gotten drunk and done silly things.”  
“Still I feel horrible, you’ll let me make it up to you right?”  
“Of course, but first breakfast.”  
Daichi smiled, glad for the chance to atone for his drunken misadventures, and the chance to to get to know Sugawara Koshi a bit better.” “Right, breakfast.”


End file.
